zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeno Bell and Dufort
Zeon and Dufaux (Dufoux) are two characters in the anime series Konjiki no Gash Bell (Golden Gash Bell), which is based in a japanese manga called Konjiki no Gash (Golden Gash). In the English version they are known as Zeno and Dufort. Biography Zeno Zeon (Zeno Bell in the English version) is a mamodo (demon child) who looks exactly like Zatch Bell, save for his pastier colors and purple eyes. He is however, taller than Gash and his teeth bears more resemblance to fangs, thus giving him a more aggresive look. His spells are the same as Zatch's, only more powerful; additionally, Zeon does not lose consciousness during the spells and thus knows what he is doing while they are being cast. His cloak also has magical abilities, allowing him to protect himself and his bookkeeper from harm, and to teleport himself and his bookkeeper to another location. He is very powerful, malevolent and evil, and bears a strong hatred towards humans but more importantly towards Gash due to the fact that Gash had inherited King Bell's "Baou" and was sent to a civilian school where he, Zeon believed, could spend his days playing about while Zeon himself had to endure harsh training everyday. He was extremely angry when he learnt that Gash was one of the hundred mamodo to take part in the battle as he believed that his hardships were actually due to Gash's existence. Zeon is Gash's twin brother and the cause of his amnesia. As it is revealed in the manga, their father is the king of the demon world: an electric elemental who possessed the ultimate power known as "Baou". When twins were born to him and his wife, the "Baou" power was inherited down to Gash, making them fear for what would happen to him when he finally awakens it, as well as the jealousy of his brother when he found out. To protect both brothers, Gash was sent away to live like a commoner, forced into near servitude by his foster mother and consistently teased and taunted by his classmates at a private school. Meanwhile, Zeon was forced to undertake a harsh, military training. When the silver-haired child found out about both his brother and the "Baou" power, he grew resentful, believing that this twin he never met would hold his father's ultimate ability without understanding the implications. With both children referred for the Mamodo Fight, Zeon continued his preparations, training his body as well as reading of certain items and artifacts that would assist him when sent to the human world. By the time Zeon was sent to take part in the Mamodo Battle, he took action in order to guarantee both his own victory and his brother's ultimate misery. After finding his bookkeeper, he tracked down Gash to a forest in England, where he was living peacefully with the local fauna. Without saying who he was, Zeon brutally attacked the golden-haired lookalike, both physically abusing him and using his own spells to smash him down. But instead of burning his book, where he would instantly go home to his family and live peacefully in the mamodo world, he decided to remove his memories to force him to be stuck wandering around this strange, human world without any friends or any idea who he was. Shortly thereafter, Gash was found by Seitaro Takamine, who eventually sent Gash to Japan, but Seitaro's son, Kiyomaro, could try to find out Gash's origin, as well as to benefit Kiyomaro's personality. After seeing Gash's memories, Zeon realizes that Gash has suffered as well and regrets what he had done to Gash, apologizing and stating that he had been a fool. Before going back to the the demon world, Zeon gives Gash his strength of lightning in order to stop Faudo and a letter which explained the special abilities of the mantle and the brooch. He was sent back to the demon world after his book was burnt and lost his body, turning into a soul. His spirit appears to help Gash in his battle with Clear. During the ceremony in which Gash is crowned king, Zeon tells Gash that they (Gash's parents and him) will be waiting in the ceremonial hall. He scolds Yuno, Gash's foster mother, who was now working in the palace, stating that throwing her into jail after how she treated Gash was not too unthinkable. In the one-shot gaiden that was created in March 2011, Zeon does not make an appearance but is mentioned by one of Gash's classmate, who, after being grouped with Gash, immediately stated "Oh no! I am in the same group as the king, If I mess up, I will be killed by Zeon!", hinting that Zeon has become highly protective of Gash after the duo start living together. Dufort Dufaux (Dufort in the English version) is Zeon's bookkeeper. He is very silent and reserved, almost to the point of having no emotion, and he has psychic abilities. As for Dufaux, his life was a total mystery, until he told his story to Kiyomaro and Gash near the end of the Faudo saga. The story was quite different in the manga from the one in the anime. Anime: According to Dufaux's story, he was born with powerful psychic abilities. For this reason, he was confined to an asylum, experimented on and possibly abused throughout nearly his entire life. He vowed to destroy humanity for what they did to him in the past. That hatred is what took Zeon's attention and came to release Dufaux from the asylum. His power grants Dufort keen analytical and perceptive abilities in battle, the ability to read people's minds, show visions mentally, and even move objects with his mind. He generates wind when he overuses his power. Manga: Dufaux's tale has also been revealed as slightly different in the manga: he had been sold to a mad scientist by his own mother for a price of ten thousand dollars. The scientist subsequently performed mental and emotional experiments throughout his childhood, culminating with the passage of his ultimate test leading both to his own freedom and the destruction of the lab (which was done also with the intention to kill Dufaux), revealed to be located at the North Pole. He was saved from the destruction of the lab by Zeon, who took him and made him his bookkeeper. The manga also revealed that Dufaux possesses a psychic ability known as "Answer Talker", which allows the user to immediately know the answer to any question. This awakens whenever a human "dies and then returns to life", such as Kiyomaro himself in the manga after he is killed by the mamodo Riou (Leo) and then subsequently revived within Faudo tower. Dufaux returns to assist the others in fighting Clear Note by telling each of the mamodo how to get stronger during Clear's ten months recuperation. When Kiyomaro asks him why, Dufaux replied that he didn't want Zeon in the demon world to die. History Zeon took interest in the immense tower of Faudo from the moment it first arrived in the human world, having done research on the locked away force within in the libraries of his home. After extensive preparation, he immediately took action, leading Kiyomaro and Gash towards the tower by use of a doll-like emissary that told them of the danger about to be revealed. However, while using his brother to help awaken the tower for Riou, all of his works was for his own ambition. Once Faudo was resurrected, Zeon challenged Riou in battle, upon which he immediately crushed him, burned his book and took his control jewel. While he doesn't divert Faudo from its original mission (the destruction of Japan, as instructed by Riou), Zeon awakens the full capability of the beast, giving guardians inside new life and using its power to upgrade many of the mamono previously fighting under Riou. All of these would give the remaining mamono inside one difficult challenge after another as they moved upwards towards the destined showdown with him and Dufaux. His book was burned by Gash, but under radically different circumstances in the manga than in the anime, although in both versions the book is burned as a result of a struggle between Gash's Baou Zakeruga and Zeon's Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga. In the anime, he is resentful of Gash right to the bitter end, breaking the jewel that controls Faudo out of spite. In the manga, Zeon becomes aware that Gash had as hard a childhood as he did, and regrets his own foolishness. The jewel breaks due to the strain of their fight, and Zeon gives his power to Zatch (the power their father wielded was split between them). Although Dufaux's fate is not determined at the end of the anime outside the escape from Faudo, he ends up wandering off in the manga after Zeon goes back, trying to find a purpose after being used for so long. Eventually he uses his "Answer-Talker" abilities to help others whether he wants to or not, finally appreciating everything that both Zeon and Gash had done for him. He later returns to help Kiyomaro develop his Answer-Talker ability and to assist in the fight against Clear Note. In conjunction with his Answer-Talker, Dufaux opens the heads of other mamodo (much to Megumi's surprise and horror) in order to determine the training style each needs during the ten month lull while Clear recuperates within Goomu's dimension. He tells Kiyo the reason he is doing this is because he did not want Zeon to die in the mamodo world. In the original Japanese version, Zeon is voiced by Urara Takano and Dufaux is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. In the VIZ Media dub, Zeon is voiced by Debi Derryberry (who also voices Gash) and Dufaux is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. VIZ's translations of the manga initially named the character Zeno as in the anime, but newer volumes have him named Zeon as in the original. Other connections with Zatch Once Zatch defeated Robnos, he tells to Kiyo about a mysterious boy that looks like him (Zeno) in England, where the duo go on Kiyo's vacation to investigate the history from Robnos. In England, Kiyo searches for his father, because it was him who found Zatch in the forest, but with some clues left by Zeno, the duo discovers that Kiyo's father was taken as a prisoner at Baltro and Steng' castle. After Baltro and Steng escape from Kiyo and Zatch, they meet Zeno, who quickly burn their book with a strong lightning spell from the sky, most likely a Barugirudo Zakeruga. While still in England, Kiyo and Zatch go to the forest where Prof. Takamine found Zatch to discover about his past. Soon they're surprised by Tia and Megumi, who have also seen a boy who looks like Zatch. In the forest, Kiyo and Zatch see the place where "it happened", and after having contact with it, Zatch remembers that it was Zeno who erased his memory for unknown reasons. During one of Kiyo's school days, he meets Apollo only to be told Rops' spell book was burned by Zeno during an accidental meeting. Zeno is only seen again in the Faudo Arc. Spells Zeno's ability is lightning. However, unlike Zatch's, his lightning is blue, and instead of coming from his mouth, his lightning comes out of his hand. *'Jauro Zakeruga' : Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakerugas emenating from it. (Attack) *'Barugirudo Zakeruga' : Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy.(Attack) *'Raja Zaker' : Creates a shockwave of electricity. Manga-only attack in chapter 263.(Attack) *'Swordo Zakeruga' : A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zeon can hold and use as a physical weapon. This attack is only seen in the manga.(Attack) *'Ganreizu Zakeru' : A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. Manga-only attack, revealed in chapter 259.(Attack) *'Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga' : Zeon summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything.(Attack) *'Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga (Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga) ': Zeon's strongest spell which summons a massive, winged thunder god. Said entity fires five thunderbolts from the holes/cannons on its body which merge into one tremendous Zakeruga blast. (Attack) *'Unnamed Gigano spell': In the anime and chapter 77 of the manga, it is revealed that Zeno has a Gigano spell , but he stopped Dufaux before he could say it. He never used the spell, so it's unknown what the name is or what it does. However, as the reason Zeno stopped Dufaux was because he felt the spell was overkill at the time, it hints that the spell is very strong. Since in the manga its seen that Dufaux only said "Giga...", it is possible that this was an error in spelling or translation of 'Jiga'dirasu Uru Zakeruga. Note: While the following five spells are only used in video games, Makoto Raiku later confirmed that Zeon does not have them in the manga. *Rashirudo - Summons a shield in front. Any projectile that hits it will be reflected, damaging the opponent with a combination of their own attack and lightning energy. (video game) *Jikerudo - An energy ball that magnetizes an opponent.(video game) *Rauzaruku - A rainbow-colored lightning bolt hits Zeon and temporarily increases his strength and speed. However, no other spells can be used during this time. (video game) *Zaguruzemu - A sphere of light that charges anything it strikes with electricity. (video game) *Zeo Zakeruga: Zeno fires an electric white dragon from his hand that looks just like Baou Zakeruga (video game) Spellbooks they burned *Baltro, in London (for failing to defeat Zatch and Kiyo) (episode 20) *Rops, in the countryside of Holland (episode 42) *Zaruchimu, in Faudo's control room (episode 147 anime only) *Riou, outside of Faudo's control room (episode 147) *Riya, in Faudo's control room (Riya sacrified himself to save Gash) (episode 148 anime only) *Momon, in Faudo's control room (with help from Rodeaux) (chapter 253 manga only) *Cherish, in a main hallway in Faudo (chapter 265 manga only) Trivia *In the Clear Note Arc, Dufaux is seen to have a habit of saying, "You're pretty stupid, uh?" when responding to questions he feels have obvious answers, which irritates Sherry and Tia. Sherry later pictures a typical conversation between Zeon and Dufaux, where Dufaux says Zeno must be "pretty stupid". *In chapter 77 of the manga, Zeon stopped Dufaux before he could use a spell. He never used the spell, so it's unknown what the name is or what it does, but what Dufaux could say of the name before being stopped by Zeon was "Giga...". This could be an error in spelling or translation of 'Jiga'dirasu Uru Zakeruga. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Bell Family Category:Major Enemies Category:The Scientist